Happy Birthday
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Trish Stratus has always loved her birthday, but this year is different; the mood not one to celebrate. Can RVD change that? RVD&Trish (Characters--RVD, Trish, Stone Cold.) RR!


**Spoilers:  First couple RAW shows before Armageddon**

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a (hopefully) relatively short story…  I got the idea for this when I saw this fact that Stone Cold, RVD, and Trish had the same birthday – December 18th.  One change is that we are going to pretend that Armageddon takes place on the 18th.  Oh, and Mick Foley hadn't started a petition to get Stone Cold back into business.  Anyway, please review!! 

**Disclaimer:  **I own nothing.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            ****

**            Happy Birthday**

**                        Chapter 1**

December 18th.  Trish Stratus sighed to herself, setting her elbows on her thighs, staring down at her fingers.  It had always been her favorite day, only second to Christmas.  She remembered bounding down the stairs, at exactly 7 o'clock, hugging her mom around the waist, giving her dad a short kiss on the cheek, and then sitting down in front of her small pile of presents, like she did almost every birthday of her childhood.  Becoming older had made her attitude more dignified, and now, out of her parents' house and on her own, she didn't have that small pile of presents.  Still, she celebrated her birthday every year.  Since the Alliance had died, and Vince had signed on the WCW and ECW superstars into the WWE, she had found two other superstars who shared the same love for their birthday, which, ironically, happened to be December 18th.  Every year since then, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Rob Van Dam and Trish had gone out to do just that—celebrate.  

            Trish clasped her cool hands together.  This year would be their first exception since starting the tradition.  Tonight was Armageddon, a name that struck both fear and pain in her.  When she had learned about the bet that Chris and Christian had made, to see who could get Lita or Trish in their bed first, she'd cried, yelled, and mentally hit herself for believing that they were different from the rest of the superstars vying for the Divas' attention. Somewhere between the week it'd turned into burning anger, and she'd attacked Chris, the thing that had gotten her and Lita into a match against the two blond Canadians.

            Trish rubbed her hands up and down her arms silently.   She doubted that after tonight that any of the three would be up for celebrating.  The former Women's Champion had a feeling that Evolution would have a play in Rob's match against Randy Orton, and after the beating Batista had given him last Monday, the martial artist would be less than 100 percent going into the brutal match.

            And then there was her own match.  She had no doubt that it would be a slaughter, Chris and Christian coming out on top.  Trish expelled a shaky sigh, her eyes wandering around the empty locker room.  Even if she and Rob were well enough to go out, she wasn't sure that Steve would come.  After all that he'd been through, he had been fired, for laying his trust in 5 people, one of which was Rob.  

            The woman stood up from the wooden bench, heading to the door leading out of the Divas' locker room.  She needed to get her mind on something happy, and this cold, empty place was just reflecting her thoughts, dragging her further into misery.  

            She ignored the playful wolf whistles as she walked through the hallways.  There was a lost look in her eyes, her feet on autopilot through the familiar territory of winding halls. 

            "TRISH!" The blonde Diva paused, freezing in her spot, not turning to face the far away voice.  In a few seconds, a panting stagehand had reached her.  "The roster was bumped forward, you're up next!" as soon as the news was delivered, he ran off, barreling without hesitation into the people that gathered in the halls.  

            Trish, however, froze where she stood, nervousness exploding suddenly.  _'I can't do this.  I go out there and they could ruin my career!' she leaned against the wall for support.  _'Is Lita even here yet?  What if she isn't?' _her pulse picked up a notch, worries that she'd never considered finding their way into her mind.  She sunk to her knees, her expression frozen.  __'I'm dead.' She headed out that night disheartened, broken down, and fearful.  _

            She didn't have much to celebrate as she headed out to the ring, but the present she was about to receive would give her plenty to celebrate.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Author's Note:  Okay, the ending was rushed and kind of stupid, but I must go!  Please, please review!


End file.
